


tonight i'm alive in a dollar sign

by orphan_account



Series: nariana [1]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He grabs her sides immediately, pinning her down with his knees on either side of her hips, careful to not press against her stomach. She laughs - he's missed herso much- bumping their noses together. "Hey."Niall rests their foreheads together. "Hi," he breathes, "missed you."





	tonight i'm alive in a dollar sign

**Author's Note:**

> so.
> 
> long time no see, y'all.
> 
> being 100% honest, I haven't been great the last few weeks. As I'm sure most of you know, there was an attack at Ariana's concert on the 22nd May 2017 in Manchester - a concert I attended.
> 
> I've been working through the trauma of that on top of having to study for exams, so, yeah, I've been a bit of a wreck the last fortnight.
> 
> Anyways, I started this a while ago - before the 22nd - and decided to finish and post it to gain some normalcy back, I guess, because I truly love niall and ariana more than anything and they're probably the only people keeping me sane right now.
> 
> Enjoy. x

Niall gets home just after one am. The lights are all off; Ariana's asleep already, that tells him.

Leaning against the hallway door, Niall takes a moment to collect himself. He can still feel the adrenaline high of tour pumping in his veins all the way to his fingertips and toes. It's coupled with exhaustion and the overbearing want to sleep for the next week.

He feels like he could run a marathon, but knows he'd pass out at the first meter.

Tossing his keys into the glass bowl, he stands his suitcase against the wall and his bags next. He can deal with them tomorrow.

Both guitars go in the cupboard under the stairs, next to the heels Ariana refuses to wear again after they nearly broke her ankle but can't bare to throw away, and the unopened box of Freddie's old baby-grows Louis had sent after they'd told him.

Niall pauses for a moment, brushes the dust collecting on the cardboard before closing the door.

As always, after taking his shoes off, he winces at the bottom stair groaning under his weight, pauses for a second to make sure the house remains silent before quietly padding upstairs.

He pushes the nursery door open first - sometimes Ariana will curl up on the rocking chair that'd once been her mother's, reading aloud quietly to her stomach. She'll fall asleep wrapped in the patchwork blanket that Maura knitted until Niall finds her hours later and gently guides her to bed.

She's not there tonight. The rocking chair is still, patchwork blanket draped over it. The too-large crib stands in the middle of the room, already stuffed with too many plush toys thanks to Frankie and Liam. Harry's hand-carved mobile hangs over it, tiny wooden starts illuminated by the moon streaming in from the window.

Niall shuts the door with a deep, shuddering breath. It doesn't feel completely real, yet - coming home the few days he had off mid-tour to a too quiet Ariana and her shaky voice telling him a part of both of them was growing inside of her. Tentative hands running over her flat stomach, wondering in awe and mild terror what either of them could do from here.

He's terrified, he can admit that much. He doesn't feel ready. It feels like too soon. They've barely lived together six months. Ariana has an album to finish and a tour to plan. He'll be holed up writing again in a few more weeks. Their entire lives will be put on hold.

He's terrified, but also not. Because the thought of having a little girl with blue eyes and dark curly hair, or a boy with big brown eyes and flat brown hair, running around the house and falling asleep in his arms and teaching to play guitar and dance and play football makes Niall's chest burn up in the best possible way.

Their bedroom is stifling hot when he enters. He crosses the room and opens the window, lets the cool air wash over him.

Ariana is curled up in the middle of their bed - his heart tugs when he realises she's wearing his orange jumper that's too big on her and clutching his pillow to her chest.

"Ari." Niall whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pats her thigh. "Babe, I'm home."

Ariana mumbles in her sleep, curling futher in on herself. Niall chuckles, moving his hand under the jumper and gently pinching her bare hip. She jerks a little, frowning and twisting round.

"Wha-?" Her face softens when their eyes meet. "Niall?"

"Hey." He pushes himself forward and flops next to her. Ariana rolls onto her back and he nuzzels at her shoulder, breathing her in. "Alright?"

"Mmm." She manages, sounding half asleep. "What time is it?"

"Nearly two."

Ariana groans, and Niall realises too late that she's reaching for his pillow, and it hits him on the side of his face. "Oi!"

He grabs her sides immediately, pinning her down with his knees on either side of her hips, careful to not press against her stomach. She laughs - he's missed her _so much_ \- bumping their noses together. "Hey."

Niall rests their foreheads together. "Hi," he breathes, "missed you."

Ariana nods, looping an arm around the back of his neck and tugging him down to kiss him.

It's wet and open from the get-go, tongues sliding together and teeth nipping. Her hands slide into his hair, tugging in a way that makes him go completely boneless. He sinks against her completely, mouthing tiredly at her neck. "You're wearing my jumper."

He feels her nod, playing idily with his hair. "Smells like you," is all she says, but it's enough to make him push himself up and kiss her hard again.

He stops when he feels her wince, rolling off her automatically and resting a hand on her stomach. "Are you -"

"Yeah." She assures him quickly. "Just -" she laughs a little, patting her breasts. "They're itching a little."

He frowns. "Is that normal?"

"I think so. Everything starts to swell around now, apparently. Which -" she takes his hand off her stomach, shuffles to tug the jumper up to her chest. "There."

Niall stares.

It's - barely there, in all honesty. Her stomach is slightly cone-shaped, the way it gets when she's bloated. Niall wavers a little, not sure how to react in a way that doesn't involve crying.

Ariana takes his hand again and rests it atop the tiny bump, and all the air leaves his lungs.

"We have the ultrasound screening next week," she says softly. "It already looks like a human right now. All the organs and systems are formed. It's moving, but I can't feel that yet."

" _Moving_ ," Niall chokes. Ariana's hand tightens on his wrist.

"Don't cry on me, Horan, my hormones are already haywire." She laughs wetly.

Niall surges forward and kisses her again. Nails digging in to his neck, he shifts back on top of her.

It's not as boneless as before - there's heat now, burning up in both of them. Ariana spreads her legs further, squeezes his hips with her knees. Niall pushes the jumper up further, carefully avoids her sensitive breasts as he spans over the rest of her body, keeping their lips attached.

Ariana reels back, tugging at his t-shirt. "Off," she says breathlessly. Niall happily obliges.

It's when her fingers catch his jeans he pauses. "Ari -"

"I haven't had you inside me in almost three months," she deadpans, chest heaving. "don't you dare."

Niall runs a hand through her hair, leans down to bite gently at her neck. He pulls back when she hits his shoulder. "Is it - is it safe? For -"

"Yeah." She kisses him again. "I asked the midwife."

He groans into her mouth at that. "Jesus _Christ_ , Ari, tell me you haven't been discussing our sex life with the _midwife_.” 

Ariana laughs breathlessly, tugging his jeans and boxers down in one go. "Shut the hell up and fuck me."

He doesn't need telling twice.

They both make low noises in the back of their throats when Niall _finally_ pushes in. It's still for a long moment as they breathe together, hips flush together.

"Been a while?" Ariana asks teasingly, nipping at his jaw. Niall laughs, kissing her throat. She squeezes his hips with her knees again. "C'mon."

Neither of them last long when he starts thrusting. Ariana whimpers and tightens round him, nails probably leaving jagged cuts on his shoulders with how tight she's gripping him. And Niall's definitely scattering bruises on her hips with his fingertips.

Ariana surprises him suddenly with a burst of energy, flipping them over with her ankles locked around his back, riding him like she's got something to prove.

"Jesus, _fuck_ ," Niall gasps, hands smoothing over her hips as she fucks herself on him in earnest. Ariana hums in content, eyes closed, stretches her arms up over her head before wrapping them around his neck and kissing him.

She comes first, with a low whine and a bite to Niall's bottom lip. She pets at his hair when he spills inside her with a groan, face buried in her hot neck.

"Jesus." He says again, fingers feeling around the tiny bump pressed between them.

"Nope, just me." Ariana giggles, halfway asleep already. Niall nips at her throat gently in retaliation, before slowly lifting her off him.

His hand doesn't leave her belly. "What do you think it is?"

He feels her tense up at that. Ariana's just as clueless and frightened as he is about all this.

"I - it feels like a girl." She finally confesses. "It's - I don't know why? Mother's intuition?"

"A girl." Niall repeats. He shuffles down, pressing his forehead against her stomach. "Hiya, sweetheart."

Ariana chuckles tiredly, runs her fingers through his hair while he mutters nonsense to her stomach. After a while, she tugs him back up for a kiss.

"I love you." Niall whispers, and suddenly they're back in her mother's house in New York, eighteen months ago on the Thursday afternoon before they left, when he'd sat next to her against the window looking out into the city, taken her hands and said it quietly for the very first time. The words had gotten stuck in her throat - he'd told her it was fine, he'd just wanted her to know, if that was alright.

She'd said it three months later, when he was making them breakfast in his London house on a Friday morning and she was wearing his shirt that was way too long for her. He'd smiled, eyes crinkled and so so blue, leaned across the counter to kiss her, said it back like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Ariana nudges their noses together, smiles, curves both their hands over the tiny bump holding a part of both of them. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
